Talk:Monster skill
Here is my first attempt of this page. I did this by looking at the coding from other pages and implemented some of their code. The best way it seems it list the monsters is going down by level. I didn't want to make the page look too clunky with more than six columns, but maybe we should add the classes. As of right now the information are just estimates. As for "notes", a summary I think would be best. I thought about writing word for word the message on some skills, but that would end up having too much writing in one area. TheonlyTliu 15:07, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Seems good for me. Only problem is skills with double effects, and that stun can have diff effects. :Like, lvl 6 hedgehog's stun is only blocking attack, while blazing scorps in peak block movement and skills and normal atk. But I think this can be devided? :*Stun - stop movement :*Mute - stop skills :*Whatever else there is. :For double effects, i know minotaur soldier's skill isnt only heal, it also doubles (or kinda doubles at least) their def. :-- Gairo 21:41, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Good point, the stun section can be changed to Stun/Mute and the effect would be specified in the notes "Prevents: movement, normal attack, skill." As for Energy Source, I don't know how many monsters that can self heal, or if it's worth giving them their own subsection. Since Energy Source doubles the defense, it can be placed under buffs and in the notes section mention that it heals. TheonlyTliu 00:17, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::herb snakes in dden have a heal, and i think some of the dairy pu's in swan lake do as well (at least the dairy pu mama) :::for skills with double effects, we either just put them somewhere and make note about the effect, or we put at both places and make notes that its double effect. -- Gairo 23:47, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the info and inputs. I like the double effect idea. It would take more work, but I think it's the easiest way to get the information across. TheonlyTliu 12:43, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, that's the most I can do for the page. I was thinking of getting these skills linked to each and individual monster. When people click on the skill it would take them to the section/subsection. Yay, nay? And what code do I use to be able to do this?TheonlyTliu 15:51, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :When linking the skill, you'd use Pupu Fart (example for Pupu President). →[[User:SSF|''SSF'']] (talk) 20:32, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Awesome, thank you. TheonlyTliu 15:51, August 4, 2010 (UTC) A question more about preference than anything else.. but I'm going through the mobs and I see some of them have their skills listed with the " * " than with ", ". I find the bullet method more esthetically pleasing. Anybody else? Or code wise, it would have problems?TheonlyTliu 14:12, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Stackable skill The Giant Moth's Pathetic Powder is stackable. Don't know if anyone cares. ~Polky I didn't do it, nobody saw me do it, they can't...Oh Crud someone did see me do it! 17:31, February 11, 2011 (UTC)